


Tony Stark Hates His Choices.

by SkyKathryn



Series: Tony Stark Hates His Roommate. [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: AU, Follow on, FrostIron - Freeform, Hostage Situation, I love these guys, IronFrost - Freeform, Jarvis is a god, Jealous Loki, Jealous Tony, Kissing, Lokixtony - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Past Abuse, Problems, Rebuilding Trust, Romance, Sexual Tension, abusive partners, bed sharing, fixing broken things, friends die, just get on with it boys, just out of uni au, light sharing, second half, this is a carry on from my other story, you should probably read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really does have bad timing. Or rather his life does. And even when its not his own fauly everything still goes wrong. But can he save what hes broken or is he too smashed up to fix anthing else? And for that matter, does anyone else want to be saved by him?</p><p>This is a follow on from Tony Stark Hates His Roommate. I really got into it so have another nearly 14000 words of these dorks. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Hates His Choices.

It really was quite an extravagant event. The whole nine yards. Red carpet, drivers, champagne, crystal glasses the lot. 

Shame it was all a ploy. 

Tony was called away to a second room to see a few of the other applicants for his course. He was to ‘big it up’ apparently. 

There was no one in the room at the time though. And then the door shut. Then the lights went out. Then everything went black. 

 

Howard was called into another room, shut in and a gun shot shocked the whole building. Screaming covered the next shot that hit its target. 

It was a quick death at least.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki heard about it the next day. He sat in his office, grumbling about way his fiancé couldn’t do anything useful for himself, when his blood ran cold. 

“Howard Stark and his wife were murdered at a dinner party last night. It seems to be a preplanned attack, quick and effective. No one else has been hurt however the son, Anthony Stark, is missing, suspected kidnapped. More to come at 6.” 

He stopped breathing. Held his breath as long as he could, which was a long time, Thanos made sure of that, and only let go when his vision blurred. He didn’t even know why he cared. He fucking left. But now he could be in danger. That was not ok. 

“Bitch?” The shout came up the stairs making Loki shut his laptop, sliding his phone into his back pocket and walking down them. 

“Yes Thanos?” He leaned on the banister but didn’t look directly in the mans eyes. He knew that wasn’t allowed but he could feel just how happy he was. That was never a good thing. 

“I hear the Stark brat is now dead meat. How interesting is that?” Thanos gripped his chin hard, making him look up. 

“Very Thanos.” Loki swallowed sharply. 

“Were going to dinner with your Father tonight. Make sure you look presentable.” He slapped his cheek then stomped off, dropping his jacket and kicking off his shoes in the hall. Loki pressed his hand to his face, moving his jaw to check for damage, before hanging up the clothing. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Dark.

Pain and dark.

That was all Tony could notice. The pain was in his chest he could tell that much. When he concentrated he could smell damp too. And hear dripping. And breathing. Breathing quite close. 

“Don't panic.” A voice called out and of course that set warning bells off. 

“Way to blow that option wise guy.” Tony huffed, unable to take a full breath. “Whats going on?” 

“You were caught in a crossfire whilst they transported you. Shrapnel is in your chest. The magnet in your chest is stopping them getting closer to your organs.” The man came over, his accent thick with something Tony didn’t recognise. 

“I’m going to pretend that I cannot see that battery and ask who you are for now.” Tony closed his eyes again. Damn breathing was hard. 

“Ho Yinsen. I took some of it out if you want to see-“

“Not particularly.”

“Ok then.” The man put the pot down. “We’re in a underground cavern. I have no idea where though. Could be america or not. I don’t think we are too far from New York.” Ho nodded to himself. “You are Tony Stark.” 

“Indeed.” Tony nodded then sat up. “Woah that was too quick.”

“Drink this.” Yinsen handed him a glass which Tony eyed suspiciously but downed anyway. If he wanted him dead he wouldn’t be hooked up to a car battery. 

“Thanks. How long you been down here?” Tony put the glass on the table be was currently sat on. 

“A few months?” Ho started walking around machines. “They want me to build things. They want you as a hostage I believe.” 

“What do you build?” Tony could use that distraction. Building was good. 

“Machines, weapons, that sort of thing.” He waved a hand, clicking away on a primitive computer. 

“Want a job when we get out of this?” Tony swung his legs over the side. He hated being given half attentions. 

“I may take you up on that offer.” He smiled, cracked glasses crooked on his face and Tony decided he liked him. 

“Ah you're awake.” A thick Russian accent filtered through the door as it opened. Tony guessed with the thickness of the door they were in a storm bunker. One entry and exit. He stored that for later. 

“It would seem. You could have taken better care of the goods though.” Tony sassed, defence mechanism kicking in. 

“Your parents are dead by the way.” The bald man carried on, ignoring Tony altogether. “Your mother? She was unwell?” 

“Fuck off.” Tony snapped. He couldn’t break. Nope. Not an option. 

“Oh dear do you not like our facilities? Shame.” The man made a pitying face and then called some more guys into the room. “Smile.” And with that there was a knife against Tonys neck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey look!” A kid shouted across the restaurant followed by a shushing but everyone turned to the TV playing the news on mute. 

“Turn it up!” Someone shouted and the sound came on. 

“This would be your very own Tony Stark.” A thick laced accent filleted through the system. He was holding Tony, looking much worse for wear, bruises and what looked like blood on his face, back by his unstyled hair, large knife against his throat. Loki watched as Tony was completely still but panic was evident in his eyes. His chest constricted and he started playing with the band on his finger. A nervous habit. 

“You want him alive? You have three days. You have been alerted of the money we want. Or well start chopping bits off to send to you.” The man smirked, gold teeth glinting and Loki let out a small whimper. The screen went black and nothing could be heard in the restaurant. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So we’re getting out of here.” Tony announced, jumping down and grabbing his battery. 

“And how do you intend to do that?” Ho raised an eyebrow skeptically and watched as Tony moved around the small space.

“Two weapon builders and there is no way we can come up with anything?” Tony remarked, putting the battery down on the work surface. 

“You may have a point.” The man grabbed a few tools and placed them on the bench. “We’re being watched.” He nodded at the camera discreetly. 

“If they ask I’m helping you in your weapon making.” Tony shrugged, grabbing a few different materials and starting. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Having fun?” The Russian walked back in, pointing at the collection of pieces with a sharp tipped cane. 

“Yes. He has been helping me.” Ho replied, barely looking up. 

“I want them by tomorrow.” The man shouted, smacking Tony across the back of the shoulders with the stick before laughing and walking away. 

“Asshole.” Tony muttered to himself, hissing at the pain. 

“Aye he is.” Ho nodded sadly. 

“Wait.” A smile slid over Tonys features. A dark dark smile. “We rig them.”

“I’m listening.” He cast a sideways glance. 

“The ones we give them. Rig them to explode. Make a chamber wrong or something. Make a bang.” Tonys eyes twinkled dangerously. 

“Make some for ourselves and get out.” Ho smiled back then frowned. “They will shoot us.” 

“They already have.” Tony pointed at his chest defiantly.

“Lets do it.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“There is a world wide crisis has broken out over the death and capture of the Stark family.” 

“Is Tony Stark worth that much money?”

“He's just a party boy. Now the loss of Howard Starks brain? That is something to mourn.”

Channel after channel were broadcasting about the last weeks events. And Loki was petrified. The deadline was today and no one had stepped up to claim him. 

“Hello.” A mouth, surrounded by black suddenly flitted over the tv screen, static jumping then the screen showing Anthony, strapped to a chair, covered in bruises, lip split and bleeding. A bald man with cracked glasses stood behind him, shaking as three men wearing heavy coats and balaclavas pointed guns at them. The mouth came back into the picture, stepping backwards slowly with a very long barrelled gun in his hands. There was something about the way he walked. “You haven’t paid. We will show you now what you have done.”

Loki held his breath, knuckles white on the edge of the chair. The man lifted the gun, turning it over. 

“Funny really.” The voice changers didn’t hide the snort. “Anthony Stark. Killed by his own weapons.” The gun pointed towards the man, cocked back, Loki’s eyes swam with tears he didn’t think he had left, and at last second it pointed at the broken glasses man and he pulled. Then an explosion loud enough to move the ground underneath him. Screams filled the air from the TV and it suddenly flicked back to the news crew who were just staring gobsmacked at the screen they had been watching.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What?” 

“Shut it off!” 

“Get them!” Someone shouted as Ho and Tony legged it out of the room, holding their breaths as the sleeping gas filled the small space. Yinsen broke through the door at the top of the stairs and out into a hall. People started running and Tony pulled towards the front door. 

“Don’t let them escape!” Someone bellowed as they ran into the locked door, hard. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Tony chanted, looking at the window next to the door. The frosted glass was thick. But he was carrying a battery. Standing as close as he could he shoved the device through the pane, knocking a few shards loose and jumping through, ignoring the way it cut into his skin. “Come on!” He beckoned, helping the other through just as the men caught up. 

“Go Tony!” Yinsen urged, leading them down the street. City. Tony had been right. 

“This way to the hospital!” Tony took a sharp right turn, adrenaline making him forget that he was now battery powered, and skidded to a halt as the hospital came into view. 

“Get back here!” A shot ran out behind them and people started screaming. Tony pushed himself harder and suddenly there was a thud of something hitting the ground just as he got through the doors. 

“Yinsen!” He shouted as he watched the man heave his last breath, blood bubbling up and out of his nose and mouth, before smacking flat to the ground. People started rushing around Tony, trying to get him to calm down, but his chest was too heavy, lungs failing to get the air he needed to survive, and finally he simply collapsed. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anthony Stark is recovering in hospital as we speak.” The reporter announced, standing outside the building. “His accomplice in escape was Ho Yinsen, a man whom was captured and went missing four months ago. He was shot before he could reach safety. Most of the men got away but a couple were not so lucky and are being held in custody.” Loki sighed heavily, shaking from head to toe. He was ok. He was healing. “However Mr Stark’s injuries are extensive. Not only is he badly cut, his jaw was broken as was his nose. The worst of all is the fact that there is shrapnel in his chest. The surgeons are trying their hardest to get it out.” The woman crushed his calm with a face of perfect unease. “Heres hoping him a speedy recovery. Back to you John.” And then it flicked back to the studio. 

“He escaped then?” Thanos leaned against the doorway, hands balled into fists. 

“Yes. About two hours ago.” Loki informed, turning the TV down. 

“You must be relieved.” The words were filled with acidic threats and Loki swallowed hard.

“He deserves a chance to get revenge for his parents.” Loki attempted to keep his voice level. 

“Why?” Thanos stood over him, crowding his space. 

“Maria did nothing wrong.” Loki shrugged, tucking in on himself. “Yeah people didn’t like Howard but she never hurt anyone.” 

“She was dying it did her a favour.” Thanos smacked the side of his head hard enough to snap his neck to the side. 

“Yes Thanos.” Loki’s voice was devoid of any emotion and Thanos patted him on the head patronisingly. 

“Go start dinner Bitch.” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

“Well well well.” Tonys eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the one man he didn’t want to see.

“Obadiah.” Tony greeted stiffly. 

“You go to a party and take over the company the same day you end up attached to a battery.” The man pressed his hand to the device propped up on Tonys bedside. 

“Well I try.” Tony sat up, drawing the covers with him. 

“That you do.” Obadiah sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “The funeral is tomorrow. Get used to the idea if being the top Stark.” He patted his knee. “I ll see you there.” He stood up as Jarvis walked into the room, carrying flowers and a couple of bags. “Jarvis.”

“Stane.” Jarvis nodded curtly, glaring at the back of his bald head as he walked out of the room. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Tony joked, relaxing in the mans presence. 

“As are you Mister.” Jarvis smiled gently, the most fatherly smile Tony had ever known, and let his breath out, putting the stuff down and hugging Tony quickly. “You had me worried.”

“Sorry Jarv. I didn’t plan on it.” Tony shrugged then winced. 

“Doesn't matter now. You’re safe.” Jarvis hummed. “I thought you may appreciate these.” He held up the sports bag.

“You’re an angel.” Tony laughed gratefully. “You have no idea how horrible I feel.” 

“I hardly serve under a god.” He quipped, winking as he pulled out some soft sweats and a Iron Maiden t-shirt. 

“Well.” Tony fanned himself with his hand dramatically and then laughed, getting up and stripping off, turned away from Jarvis so he didn’t have to see the mess of wires coming out of his chest, and hummed happily. “My clothes.” 

“Yes Sir.” Jarvis handed him a bag of toiletries and then set about putting food on the movable desk. 

“That’s better.” Tony cleaned his teeth, cleared up his goatee and brushing his hair back into a quiff. Once he was satisfied he picked up his battery and went back to the bed. 

“That looks quite annoying.” Jarvis pointed at the battery. 

“It is. But they couldn’t get all the shrapnel out. I'll make a better one.” He shrugged, tucking into the dinner on the table as Jarvis sat down on the bed. 

“Want anything ordered?” He pulled out a tablet and handed it over. Tony started typing away at the internet, breaking a few laws but knowing it didn’t actually matter. 

“Thanks Jarv.” Tony finished his meal, handed back the pad and picked up the sunglasses on the side. “Home?”

“You've not been discharged.” He pointed out, only to get a weathering look. “I’ll bring the jag round.”

“Thank you.” Tony pulled on his trainers, tucking a coat over the battery and strode out with his head held high, sunglasses on even inside. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Anthony?” Jarvis knocked on the door of the workshop, avoiding looking at the lasers Tony was working with to seal some sort of cage. 

“Almost done.” He called, the way he used to when he was a child. Jarvis smiled sadly to himself. 

“You need to sleep.” He walked up and looked over all the twisted and burned metal on the floor. 

“I’ll tidy it later Jarv.” Tony chuckled from under the welding mask. 

“I know.” Jarvis laughed as Tony held the device up, flicking the mask out of his face and smiling triumphantly. “Finished?” 

“Just one more thing.” Tony put the battery in his lap and wheeled himself over to the side, opening the casing and inserting a chip. The device was suddenly glowing in his palm. 

“Is that an arc reactor?” Jarvis leaned over his shoulder, taking it when it was offered. 

“A mini one. I knew the technology was good for more than pleasing hippies.” He took the device back. “Lend a hand?” 

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis stepped back and Tony called D.U.M.M.I.E over to hold a light then pulled his shirt off. 

“I need you to carefully pull this out, then clip this.” He pointed to the thick wire coming from the base of the device. “Onto the plate at the bottom. Its not too deep but you may have to be a bit fiddly. Don’t let it touch the sides of the column please.” He handed the device over once Jarvis washed his hands and put on gloves. 

“Ready Tony?” Jarvis waited to get the go ahead and pulled the coil out, refusing to gag. 

“Doing good. Now. The new one.” Jarvis nodded and clipped it into place easily, twisting the reactor into the casing. “Thank you Jarvis.” Tony sighed, suddenly feeling free without being attached to a battery. 

“No problem Anthony.” Jarvis removed the gloves, throwing them in the bin before clapping his hand on the younger mans shoulder. “Now. Bed.” 

“Im not 7 anymore.” Tony pouted but got up anyway. 

“You haven’t slept since you got here. 12 hours ago. You have three hours to sleep before you have to get ready.” He spoke gently but all Tony felt was hollow.

“My bed does sound good.” Tony stretched and yawned, hugging Jarvis like he used to when he was little, and wandered over to the lift to take him to the higher floor. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“He's not even moving.” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear who was pointedly trying to ignore the presence of the man in question. “I don’t even think he’s crying.”

“Maybe he’s all cried out.” Thanos said, slightly louder, but even that did not illicit a response. Once the cremation started Tony tuned to walk out the room, eyes catching Loki’s but looking down quickly in shame before putting his sunglasses back in place and being followed by Jarvis out of the room. 

There was a large turn out. The Starks touched the lives of many people, and everyone filtered out pretty quickly after that. Loki stood behind Thanos the whole reception, silent and downcast, and no one batted an eyelash. 

“I am going to pay my condolences. Are you coming brother?” Thor pressed his glass into the hands of an on coming waitress. 

“May I?” Loki looked up at Thanos who sneered at Tony, stood on his own staring out of the window with a tall glass of dark liquid.

“Go for it. He’ll look even more pathetic.” He smacked Loki's ass possessively and handed him over to Thor. 

“Asshole.” Loki muttered when they were out of earshot. 

“Brother.” Thor squeezed the top of his arm. 

“Get off of me Thor.” Loki growled at him and Thor dropped the contact. 

“Tony.” Thor tapped his shoulder and the genius turned around slowly. He blinked back surprise at seeing Loki by his side. 

“Thor, Loki, thank you for coming.” His voice was so hollow it made Loki's heart ache anew.

“Were sorry for your loss.” Thor spoke gently but Tony didn’t even react. 

“Thank you.” He nodded then looked back outside. 

“How're you feeling?” Thor pressed and Loki stood on his foot, but it was ignored. 

“Not drunk enough.” He raised the glass, brandy sloshing slightly and downed it in one. 

“If drunk is your aim then you are on the right path.” Thor tried to joke but he could feel the tension. Tony couldn’t look at Loki. He couldn't look at what he had become because of him. He couldn’t stand how torn up he felt that had nothing to do with the wounds inflicted by metal. 

“Jarvis will be disappointed when he hears how much of this I've drank.” Tony leaned on the wall and looked down into the empty glass. 

“You're allowed.” Thor put his hand on his shoulder. Tony stared at it until it was removed. “Come Loki, we should be getting back.” Thor announced and turned away but Tony reached out to tug on Loki’s sleeve, pressing a slip of paper under his watch when Thanos wasn’t looking. He tried to smile but his split lip stopped that happening. Loki blinked at him then followed his brother silently. Tony felt his heart sink lower. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How pathetic.” Thanos laughed, arm banding tightly around Loki's waist. Loki wanted to squirm but knew it would end badly. 

“He should keep that drinking in check or he’ll end up like his father.” Odin commented and suddenly Tonys glass smashed against the wall, his eyes boring into Odin with a sneer. 

“Looks like he already has.” Thanos commented, hand sliding down to Loki’s ass and grabbing. Loki looked so uncomfortable that Tony stormed over to them. 

“Do you really think that's appropriate?” He hissed, aiming for Thanos’ face but only reaching his chest. 

“Don’t see why not.” Thanos tutted at Tony. “You really don’t think anyone cares do you?” 

“You are a pig.” Tony spat, shaking with anger. 

“You blew your chance.” Thanos taunted, gripping Loki’s wrist hard enough to bruise. 

“I had a family emergency and you two would hear nothing of it.” Tony was just below shouting. Loki was just confused. 

“Family emergencies don’t come before husbands.” Thanos tugged on Loki’s hair, which he had cut short, and shoved the man into Tony roughly. Tony caught him and tucked him behind his body. He was so not sober enough to win a fight. But if it came to it he’d give it his best shot. 

“I was gone three days.” Tony scoffed, feeling Loki shake behind him. 

“And you didn’t tell me your decision.” Odin cut in, standing next to Thanos. Thor looked out of place. But then again, when doesn’t he? 

“Odin. Please reconsider?” Tony decided to run with it. Loki didn't seem happy with Thanos, even if they only lived together Tony could deal with it if he was safe. 

“Why should I? You’re the 19 year old owner of one of the richest companies in the world. You’re bound to screw up.” Odin laughed and Thanos joined him. “What good can you do me?”

“I can take him off your hands.” Tony changed tactics, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. “Since you seem to think he’s such a burden.” 

“How about it Loki? Think you'd rather burden Tony?” Thanos growled and Loki tensed But didn’t speak. 

“Loki?” Tony turned and looked over his shoulder but Loki was staring at the floor, bottom lip quivering, it downright broke his heart. Again. 

“See? The bitch doesn’t speak. He stays here.” Thanos clapped and Loki jumped, stepping out from behind Tony. 

“Loki.” Tony attempted to sound like his heart wasn’t splitting. 

“Father.” Loki spoke up for the first time all day and had to cough to clear his throat. “I’d like to stay with Anthony.”

“Do that and you're dishonoured.” Odin was calm and collected, Thor’s jaw practically hit the floor. “Everything you have is no longer yours. You renounce your claim on the company and this family.”

“Father!” Thor shouted, outraged, but Thanos was smirking and it was putting Tony on edge. Loki pulled a ring off of his finger and handed it back to Thanos who took it, crushing the metal between his fingers. Tony reached and pulled Loki behind him and backed up slightly. 

“There. Decisions made. We all made up over it?” Tony checked, signalling Jarvis over. 

“Enjoy. He’s a tight little hole.” Thanos slurred, leaning right into Tonys face then backing up and away from the group, leading Odin from them. Thor stood whimpering like a puppy. 

“I’ll keep him safe Thor you go.” Tony urged and Thor nodded, squaring his shoulders and walking to his father. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Well shit. Tony turned to Loki who was silent. He looked so broken that Tony longed to pull him into his arms but chose not to.

“Bring the car round please Jarvis.” Tony broke the line of sight and nodded at the butler who simply turned and bought the car to the front of the building. Tony led Loki through the crowds and out the revolving doors of the hotel just as he pulled up. Opening the car he let Loki in first and then followed after. 

“Loki?” Tony tried to reach for him but he just scooted further away, pressing his body to the door and keeping his face turned to the window, hands folded neatly in his lap. Tony sighed quietly, using the time to gauge how much sharper Loki’s cheekbones had gotten, and not in a good way. He seemed so small. Small was not a way Tony would use to describe the old Loki. It had been six months. Surely it hadn’t been that much of a change?

Jarvis pulled into the underground garage of the sea villa and Tony got out quickly, coming around to hold Loki’s door for him. He nodded thanks but didn’t say anything, simply followed into the house, three steps behind. 

“I'll go make up the spare room Sir.” Jarvis was being professional but Tony was to anxious to reprimand him over it. 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony nodded, walking to the bar. “Would you like a drink Loki?” 

“Please.” He nodded, voice cracking and taking a seat on one of the stools. 

“What would you like?” Tony spoke gently but it didn’t stop the way his friends shoulders shook. 

“Anything please Anthony.” He started drawing patterns on the bar as an excuse to not look at Tony. The glass of amber liquid slid in front of him shortly after and he could hear Tony walk around the bar to stand in front of him, closer than he cared to be aware of. 

“Loki please.” Tonys voice was strained, he swallowed so thickly Loki could hear it. “Please Loki look at me.”

Loki simply shook his head, eyes on the floor. 

“Why?” He could hear that quiver and Tony hated himself for it. 

“Not allowed.” He shrugged, rubbing his arm to try and soothe himself. 

“Loki darling don’t. You can do anything. You don’t need permission to look at me.” Tony tapped the bottom of Loki’s chin and he looked up quickly then back away. “Am I that ugly?” He tried to joke but Loki shook his head sharply. 

“No. Im just used to it.” Loki’s hands balled into fists and opened again. 

“Then we can deal with that.” Tony nodded to himself, taking a long swig of his drink before straightening his back. “Is there anything you would like Jarvis to go get?”

“Some clothes?” Loki looked up, swallowing hard to keep his nerve. He realised how much damage Thanos had sone to him when Tony smiled like he had just won the sun at the eye contact. 

“Anything in particular?” Tony grabbed his StarkPad off of the table and bought up an email, typing in Jarvis’ address. 

“Sleeping stuff?” Tony typed in silk because he knows that's what Loki prefers over cotton like him. “Some shirts, jeans? Can we go shopping ourselves once he’s got the base?” Loki picked at his fingernails knowing that wasn’t really an option. 

“Of course Honey. You can do it online if you want?” Tony offered, without hesitation and Loki jerked to look at him. “Loki you weren’t allowed anything were you?” He shook his head sadly. “Can I touch you?” 

“I don’t know.” He wrapped his arms around himself, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“Im so sorry Loki. Im so sorry.” Tony pried Loki’s hands away from his sides, tangling them with his fingers. 

“Its not your fault.” His voice was much more bitter than he wanted. “You shouldn’t be apologising today Anthony.”

“I don’t care what day it is Loki. You have to know I tried. I tried so fucking hard.” Tony placed one hand on Loki’s cheek but he flinched before realising he wasn’t being hit. Tony groaned loudly. “I cant believe he fucking did this to you.” 

“You did?” Loki’s voice was higher than Tony anticipated. 

“Yes.” He urged. “I tried for weeks Loki. They wouldn’t even let me see you or contact you. They had your phone blocked. I had to go to the hospital up country because Mum relapsed and suddenly couldn’t breathe. I came as quick as I could but I think they delighted in not letting me protect you. Fucking vile evil humans.” He growled and Loki’s eyes filled with tears. 

“They told me you decided I wasn’t worth your time and that Thanos could have me.” Loki’s lip quivered, eyes locked on Tony now who was shaking with anger and head whipping side to side. 

“No Loki. Never. I fought until my Father was so angry he yelled for three days straight. He couldn’t understand but I knew. I knew I had to save you but I couldn’t. I couldn't even get near your house. I couldn’t contact you I couldn’t see you I went crazy. Mother wanted to have me hospitalised because I couldn’t settle. I couldn’t sleep or eat. Loki the idea of failing you ruined everything you had built within me.” Tony sobbed and Loki threw himself into a hug so tight he knew in his mind it should be freaking him out but it was Tony. And when his scent washed over him Loki’s body relaxed without needing to be asked. He buried his head into Tonys shoulder and cried silently as the other sobbed into his jacket. 

“Hey Tony?” Loki nudged the other back so he could look him in the eye. “Thank you.” 

“You shouldn’t have to thank me Loki. I should have been there all along.” Tonys face was streaked with tears but he still attempted to smile. 

“You didn’t have a choice. Now you do and you made it right. Thank you.” He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, for once enjoying the closeness of another. 

“Have you eaten?” Tony pulled back, taking both Loki’s hands and leading them to the kitchen, intent on stopping the alcohol making him pass out. That would do him no good. 

“No.” He shook his head but glanced around the immaculate space. The left wall was glass, looking out over the sea and horizon, the walls a pale blue, sides light marble, cupboards sandy coloured wood. Everything was gleaming but the pans hanging from the rack over the centre island and cup tree next to the coffee maker making it seem more homey. 

“Preferences?” Tony placed Loki by the island and pulled out a chopping board before going to the fridge. “This is my personal house but sadly I spend little time here.”

“Salad?” Loki requested and Tony rummaged. “This is a beautiful house.” 

“You should see upstairs. Or down. My lab come garage is the best part.” Tony produced a bunch of stuff. “Iceberg, the purple stuff, tomatoes, cucumber, or actually that may be courgette, I have cooked chicken?” He looked over for approval. 

“Sounds good to me.” Loki nodded, jumping up on the high stool and swinging his long legs. 

“Want water? Juice? Squash?” Tony started washing the lettuce then chopped the tomatoes up small.

“I'll do it. Where is everything?” He jumped down and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Glasses in the one next to the fridge, squash under the counter.” He pointed with the knife briefly, looked at it and swallowed hard before putting it down. 

“Hey.” Loki stepped close, taking the blade away and pressing his hand to his cheek to centre him again. “You're ok.”

“I know.” He nodded, sucking breath through his teeth and forcing his eyes open. He took a deep breath and placed his hand around Loki’s waist and gripped but not tight. He didn’t want to scare him. “Thank you.” 

“Ok Anthony.” Loki stroked his cheek then frowned at the cut over his lip. “Weren’t you more bruised?”

“Yeah. Jarvis, butler extraordinaire and surprisingly good makeup artist.” Tony shrugged, half smile forming on his broken lips. 

“He’s done a good job.” Loki commented, fluffing up Tonys hair so it wasn’t solid but more soft. “But that’s better.” 

“Thanks.” He huffed a laugh and scratched the short back of Loki’s hair sadly. “What happened here?” 

“Thanos decided I looked scruffy with it long.” He muttered, brushing his hand over the short back and sides, the top had some length but didn’t fall far enough to count as a fringe. Tony huffed shaking his head. 

“Thanos was wrong. You always looked gorgeous with it long.” Tony ran his hand down to cup the back of Loki’s neck, rubbing soothing circles at the nape when he tensed up. “But either way you are still gorgeous.” Tony assured and Loki blushed slightly, leaning into the touch finally. 

“The guest room is ready Sir. Is there anything else?” Jarvis appeared in the doorway and Loki jumped away. 

“No jarv you have the rest of the day off. Would you like some chicken salad?” Tony pulled out the spiral cutter and sliced the rest of the courgette with that, tossing it in a bowl. 

“Thank you. And yes please.” Jarvis walked over and offered a hand to Loki to shake. “Edwin Jarvis. Usually just Jarvis. General human who keeps the Stark household in one piece.” He joked and Tony stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Loki. Sorry if I cause any inconvenience.” Loki shook the hand and gave a small smile back. 

“You can't cause more than little Tony did.” Jarvis ruffled Tonys hair and got himself a drink. 

“Do tell more.” Loki took up the knife and started slicing the chicken when he noticed Tony eyeing the blade again. Tony squeezed his shoulder and went to get the plates and cutlery out. 

“There was the day he got into his Mothers make up box.” Jarvis knowingly ducked the grape that was thrown at the back of his head. “Bright red lips, silver eyes, pink cheeks and forehead bright enough to land planes. Mascara on his eyebrows, liner three miles above his eyes. He was pretty. I think there may even be a picture back at the tower.” Tony groaned loudly and dramatically threw himself on the floor. Both men laughed at him. 

“I would very much appreciate seeing that.” Loki teased, putting the last of the chicken in the bowl, tossing the salad and putting it in the centre of the island. 

“Do get up Anthony.” Jarvis rolled his eyes and Tony sat up, cross legged and huffed before jumping up and taking his seat, conveniently the one next to Loki. Loki poked him in the ribs playfully and Tony stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing his portion and digging in. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“You two seem close.” Loki commented from behind the laptop screen. He was curled up on the armchair in the living room, ordering new things, with Tony sat scribing away at paper. 

“Hmm?” Tony looked up. “Jarv? Yeah he pretty much raised me. He’s the fun uncle I never had.” Tony shrugged then went back to his scribbling. 

“Anthony. Are you ok?” Tonys clothes, a pair of jogging bottoms and a old shirt, fell away from Loki’s body, he was shorter and broader than Loki. But he was delighted to be surrounded by Tonys scent. However Tony hadn't stopped since dinner and it was getting late. His chair faced the window and the sun had set over the horizon, which told him they had been in there for at least four hours. 

“Yeah. Just working.” Tony shrugged again but Loki knew something was up. He always could tell.

“Anthony.” He put the laptop to the side and Tony let out a loud sigh. 

“If I stop I think. If I just keep occupied I can hold it together ok?” Tony was close to snapping but managed to hold it in.

“Anthony.” Loki started only to be cut off. 

“Loki please.” 

“Come here.” He opened his arms on impulse, knowing how much Tony did for him, and Tony all but dived into them, knees still on the floor but face buried in Loki’s stomach, arms around his waist. “I got you.” He rubbed circles on Tonys back and felt quiet sobs come from him.

“Why Loki?” He looked up, rubbing his hands over his eyes. He hiccuped and Loki pulled his hand, pulling his body over his lap, arm wrapped around his waist, other rubbing his thigh. 

“I don’t know Anthony.” He tucked Tonys head under his neck, drawing runes on his spine. “But they will find out.” 

“What if they don’t?” He curled his fingers into Loki’s shirt and subconsciously snuggled into Loki's body. “We need to fatten you up. Your hips are stabbing me.” He moaned, wiggling to get comfortable. 

“They will Darling, they have people in custody.” Loki assured him gently. “I’m down with that.” 

“Jarvis is a better cook than me. He will have you all cuddly again in no time. I’ll get him to make his famous chocolate cake. It’s so good.” He started playing with the neck of the shirt, tugging it and a sob broke free, his face pressing back to Loki’s skin as a new wave of tears washed over him. Loki just held him tighter, rocking them gently. 

“That was her favourite. She ate so much when the first round hit her.” Tony murmured into his shirt, tucked up against Loki’s body like he was a child. 

“Well then it must be good.” Loki kissed the top of Tonys head softly and he soothed immediately, letting out a content sigh. 

“It is.” He nodded against Loki's body, curling closer.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some time later Loki woke up. Tony was curled against him crying almost silently but hiccuping against his chest. Panic started to fill him but then he remembered where he was, what had happened and that he was safe. 

“Anthony?” He croaked, yawning and holding the man tighter.

“S…sorry.” He shuddered and Loki nosed against his neck, sleep making touching easy. 

“Don’t be Darling. Bed?” He offered, stretching his arms out. Tony nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and getting up, making grabby hands at Loki until he clicked his body out and took them, being led up the stairs. The lights came on dimly so they didn’t trip over but turned off after. Tony led them up another set of stairs into the master bedroom built into the roof. It was a circular room, circle shaped bed in the centre with pull around drapes around it. Loki watched the windows darken and followed Tony up to the spacious bed. Tony climbed in, making grabby hands which Loki tried to go to but was suddenly struck with fear. Last time he fell asleep with someone he was beaten to within an inch of his life, and to top it off last time he slept with Tony he woke up alone. 

“Loki?” Tony knelt up and crawled to the edge, taking Loki’s hands in his own.

“Just. Do you want me in the spare room?” He took his hands back so Tony wouldn’t see them shaking. Even sleepy Tony could feel the atmosphere change though. 

“Would you rather?” He offered, hands reaching to grip the sleeve of Loki’s shirt. 

“I don’t know.” He admitted, looking away from Tony. The front room was fine, it was neutral ground, but this was Tonys bedroom. This was where he chose to sleep, it was his space exclusively, Loki felt like he was intruding. 

“Lokes you’re the first person I’ve ever bought in here. Please? Just tonight?” Tony gave in and begged, bottom lip trembling and Loki broke, curling his hand around Tonys and pushing him back gently so he could climb in and pulled the curtains around them. Little lights lit up along the top of the canopy, and Tony pulled back the covers, tugging Loki down so he could curl up against his back. Loki relaxed slowly, enjoying the way Tony was so warm against him, hand pressing to his heart and breathing calm against the back of his neck. The lights dimmed so they were in total darkness. He took a while to fall asleep but was finally content when he did. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony was whimpering behind him. Loki knew that was what woke him up and knew that he should comfort him, but something was off. There was a very faint blue glow coming from Tonys chest. Loki rolled the whole way over. Tony had slipped onto his back in his sleep, shirt rucked up his stomach which was also covered in mottled bruises, and what looked like a metal circle peaking out the very top. Tony whimpered and shifted again, thrashing slightly and Loki cooed softly to him. He turned to the sound but didn't wake. 

“Anthony?” Loki called softly but Tony shifted again, almost a ducking motion, and the shirt rucked up high enough for the blue glow to be reviled. It was a silver metal ring around a metal case with blue glowing coming from the centre. Loki reached out to touch it, but at that point Tony took a shocked breath and sat up, eyes wide and the lights came on again, brighter this time, shirt falling back into place. He searched wildly around the space but is eyes landed on Loki, chest heaving and body shaking. 

“Loki?” He whispered and reached out like Loki was a dream. He leaned into Tonys hand which stopped just short of a touch. “You’re here?”

“Of course Anthony. You asked me to be.” Loki tried to smile but the terror in Tonys eyes made him weary. “Whats wrong?”

“I failed you though.” Anthony’s hand shook so Loki pressed his own over the top of it. “I failed you and you got hurt because of me and they wanted to hurt you. They wanted to hurt you by hurting me and my by hurting you. Loki I can't take that.” His lip quivered and Loki leaned in to collect the other man in his arms. 

“Shhh Anthony. We're both safe here. You have me and I have you and you have Jarvis. You are safe.” He rocked them but Tony was rigid. He noticed the glow between their bodies and froze. “Anthony?” 

“I’m sorry.” He covered the glow with his hand and pulled back, clutching the covers to his chest. 

“What is it?” Loki asked quietly and Tony shook his head. 

“They couldn't get the shrapnel, all of it, out. It was too close, so I had to be attached to the battery.” He dropped the covers, guessing Loki already knew. “So I made an arc reactor for it instead. I wasn’t carrying a battery around until some doctor decided he was brave enough to attempt it.” He fiddled with the edge of the bed spread, lip stuck out and face down. 

“Like the one in the tower?” Loki raised an eyebrow. That was some serious power. Having that in his chest? That sounded like an accident waiting to happen. 

“The very same. But smaller.” He smirked at his own genius. 

“Can I see?” Loki reached out to touch Tonys hand but he shucked off the shirt before he could get there, covering his stomach and not looking up but not blocking Loki’s view either. Loki leaned down, tracing his fingers over the edges of the casing. The wound around it was still raw and he pulled back quickly when Tony hissed. “You should have that wrapped Anthony.” 

“You know how?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Yes actually.” Loki nodded. He had to wrap himself and Thor up many times in the past. “Where are your bandages?”

“Bathroom. First door on the left.” Tony scratched his shoulder and Loki escaped the confines of the bed, leaving Tony alone. The world was still dark but the house lit the way fir Loki and Tony waited patiently for Loki to come back, counting to 50.

“Right.” Loki pulled back the curtains and slipped back into the velvet curtains. He had a warm wet cloth and cream, bandages and a couple of pins. Putting the stuff down he moved closer to Tony. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” He turned to face him and only winced when the fabric brushed the raw cuts. 

“This is straining your skin big time Anthony.” He warned, flicking his eyes up and handing over the cloth and picking up the cream. 

“Its straining my bones too.” He admitted, biting his lip at the sharp sting of the antiseptic cream. 

“Anthony.” Loki shook his head, wiping his hands on the cloth before grabbing the bandages. He desperately tried to ignore the bruises that littered his whole body but it was burned into his mind. Loki was covered himself but that was him. No one was allowed to hurt his Anthony. 

“Its that or die.” Tony growled then lifted his arms so he could be wrapped up. “Sorry.”

“Its ok darling.” Loki pinned it in place and nodded. “Should be good.” 

“Thank you.” Tony pulled his shirt back on and laid back down, opening his arms for Loki, who chucked the flannel out and pulled the blankets back over them. He pressed his face against the join of Tonys shoulder and tangled his legs with the others. 

“No problem Darling.” Loki sighed, more comfortable now. 

“Sleep?” Tony yawned and Loki nodded against his body. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Breakfast?” Tony nibbled gently on Loki’s ear to wake him up. Loki moaned and then giggled so Tony did it again. 

“Fineeee.” Loki moaned, stretching out and turning to Tony. Suddenly he was still in university and he caught his breath at how close Tony was. Tonys eyes widened and his breath fanned over Loki’s cheeks. Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead on impulse and Loki’s eyes closed slowly. Breathing again he turned his face up to look at the other, lips centimetres apart. Tony wrapped his arms tighter around his waist but didn’t push. He could see the war happening behind the mans green blue eyes and didn’t want to break him. Loki turned his face away though and pressed it to Tonys shirt instead. 

“Pancakes?” Tony whispered and Loki squeaked, looking up quickly with a smile.

“Yes please.” He nodded enthusiastically and Tony laughed, hugging him once more then got up, the curtains opening automatically and the windows lightening. 

“Dressing gown?” He offered his spare, a thick red mass of soft fabric and Loki took it gratefully. 

“Toasty.” He got up and followed Tony downstairs. 

“Pancakes?” Tony called as he walked into the kitchen. Jarvis was already cooking them. “You are amazing.” 

“Oh I try.” He laughed, white apron covered in flour. “Do you like anything in your pancakes Loki?”

“Plain please.” He hopped up on the bar and grabbed a couple of grapes from the bowl. 

“Here you go.” He handed a couple over, putting chocolate sauce, lemon and sugar in front of him before handing Tony blueberry ones. 

“Thank you Jarvis.” Loki smiled, grabbing the sauce and covering his. 

“You’re too good to me.” Tony grabbed butter from the fridge and orange juice, pouring him and Loki a glass and putting coffee on. He also flicked on the kettle Jarvis kept in the kitchen. 

“Sit down Tony. I shan’t have you damaging my kettle. Sugar Loki?” Jarvis swatted him upside the head and Tony scurried back to Loki’s side, digging into his pancakes. 

“Two please.” He responded, sipping his juice quickly. “Though I must confess. Anthony used to make good tea. After some teaching.” He smirked at Tony who nudged him with his elbow. 

“Ill believe that when I taste it.” Jarvis waved the spoon at them and Tony clicked his knuckles. 

“Step back old man.” He stuffed his mouth with the last of the pancakes and strode over to hip bump the man out of the way. 

“Im not to old to beat your ass mister.” Tony stole the spoon.

“How many sugar?” 

“One.” Jarvis leaned on the side, watching him like a hawk. By the time it was finished Jarvis raised an eyebrow at Loki who just smirked. 

“No one blew anything up?” Jarvis teased as Tony handed out the teas, grabbing his own coffee. 

“See not all destructive.” Tony laughed, wrapping his arm around Loki who seemed to pull away but grabbed Tonys hand as he went to move, keeping it in place. 

“Not bad.” Jarvis nodded. “Bit heavy on the milk but good.” He took another sip. “You taught him well Loki.”

“Why thank you.” He smiled, leaning back into Tonys body as he drank. This he was used to. Tony he was used to. It was easy here with no connections what so ever to his family. But he could still feel the unease hanging somewhere near by. 

“Good?” Tony looked down at him, Loki being on the stool made him shorter much to Tonys appreciation. 

“Good.” He sipped and smiled, finishing off breakfast. 

“Anything need doing today?” Jarvis asked, putting things in the dishwasher. 

“I got a list of stuff Loki wanted but I think he ordered it all online yesterday did you not?” Tony looked down and Loki nodded. “So I need to work in the lab, Loki you’re free to roam, and you can do whatever needs to be done Jarv.” 

“Wonderful.” Jarvis smiled and finished his tea. “I’ll start hoovering.”

“Rather you than me.” Tony called. 

“You’ve never hoovered a day in your life.” He quipped back and Tony cackled above Loki. 

“I like him.” Loki announced once he was out the room. 

“Me too.” Tony smiled, not the for-the-cameras smile, his Loki smile as he liked to refer to it. The genuine one that meant he was actually happy. “I like finally having you here more though.” Tony curled around Loki who wrapped his arms around the others core tightly. 

“I like being here.” He hummed, burying his head in Tonys chest. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony had a lot of stuff. Loki decided this whilst walking around the house. Tony was downstairs in the workshop but Loki was having a wonder. The guest bedrooms were immaculate, they were all natural tones with big beds and views so gorgeous Loki couldn’t wait to see a storm roll in, spotless and tidy. The guest bathrooms were relatively small but still had walk in showers and a separate bath, all facing the sea, the corridor ran along the wall that faced the road, but even then, the trees were stunning. Soft jazz was playing through the hidden speakers which he guessed was more to do with Jarvis than Tony, but it complimented the house. There were bits of technology everywhere, a starkpad in most rooms, all different generations, framed awards along the guest hallway, photos of Tonys mother on holiday, of Tony and Jarvis skiing many years ago, all bundled up in coats and scarfs. For the fact of how much time Tony spent in the tower this was all very homely. Once he got to the top floor he decided to get dressed. Pulling open Tonys draws he recognised a few things. The old Iron Maiden shirt Tonys used to wear constantly, so worn you had to concentrate to work out what it was, his favourite overly expensive jeans that hung just so on his hips and were the softest material he’s ever found trousers in, and then one of Loki’s own shirts. He stopped and picked it up. It was from a parade for equal rights he was in a couple of years ago, he remembered Tony adopting it pretty soon after they started sleeping together due to the redness on it, and Loki had completely forgotten. He smiled and pulled it on to replace the one he slept in, the way it was stretched to fit Tony rather than Loki’s overly wiry frame evident but he didn’t mind. It still smelled like Tony and he mixed together and there was a sudden bout of homesickness. A homesickness that plagued him almost constantly since Tony left him and he moved out if their apartment. 

Shaking his head to clear the sadness that washed over him, Tony was only two floors down, he continued snooping because he couldn’t help himself. There was a draw by the bed that opened with ease and Loki blushed at the contents. Shutting it quickly he laughed to himself then slipped it open again. There was an assortment of toys in there, the standard and the vibrating kind, nothing unusual he used to have some himself, but there were things like soft rope and blindfolds too, but they were still in the bags they came in. Each toy was nestled in a velvet cushion lining the draw to stop them damaging and Loki had to admit they looked intriguing, but sighed and closed the draw. He couldn’t kiss the man, however would he be able to use these with him? Sighing unhappily he sat down heavy on the bed, face in his hands. What was he going to do? Nothing was the same yet everything was. He just wanted Tony but he knew Tony shouldn’t want him. The damage that was done may well be unfixable. The weight he can out back on, the bruises will heal, he can be touched by Tony, but the idea of anyone else being within five foot? No. Not a chance. Anthony was his. His Anthony would not hurt him for the fun of it. He just needed to chill out. New surroundings and all meant that his brain was all haywire. 

Shaking himself out of his internal monologue Loki got up and jogged downstairs, waving at Jarvis who was dusting the baby grand piano in the window, and went down to the garage.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tony was hunched over a piece of machinery when Loki got there. The door opened easily and a robot moved to almost look at him. 

“Hey Lokes.” Tony sat up, clicking his spine and swung round on his spiny chair, opening his arms when he took in Loki’s distressed appearance. “Whats up?” 

“Is that thing looking at me?” He pointed and Tony laughed. 

“Stop staring Dummie. Its rude.” He pushed the machine which made a high pitched whirring sound and rubbed on his side like a dog asking for attention. Loki raised an eyebrow. “Stop it he's gonna think were an item.” Tony played, patting the things head before it wondered away. “That’s Dummie. He was a science project that I kinda got attached too. He's a bit clingy but useful in the workshop.” 

“What?” Loki just looked confused and Tony laughed, getting up and walking to him. 

“He's essentially a pet. Its an extra arm in the workshop.” Tony assured him, smiling when he noticed the top. “Were you going through my draws?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I wanted to change but you’re so short.” He sighed dramatically and laughed at the sudden horror on Tonys face. “Interesting collection you've got.” He looked down but then up through his lashes, devil smile on his lips and Tony groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I knew I should had added a lock to that stuff.” He stormed over and sat down again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure, it would take you longer to reach them then.” Loki sauntered over and put himself between Tonys legs who looked embarrassed but not ashamed. 

“Yeah well that’s why I didn’t.” He shrugged then wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. “They’re all cleaned properly of you want a go though.” Tony teased back and Loki snorted. 

“Well I may just take you up on that one day.” Loki laughed, curling into Tonys embrace and relaxing again. He hadn’t realised how tense he was whilst exploring. 

“Please don't give me that image.” Tony groaned into his shoulder and Loki had the decency to blush at least. 

“Not for a while though.” His voice came out at a whisper and Tony tightened his hold on him, kissing his cheek gently. 

“Not till you're ready.” He promised, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. Loki nodded and heaved a sigh.

“Thank you.” He nibbled his lip then got his act back together. “Whats that?” 

“Trying to make it lighter.” Tony pointed at an arc reactor on the table. He was glowing slightly through the bandages and the black tank top he had on, but the make up was gone. 

“That’s a good idea.” Loki nodded then took in the true appearance of his friend. His muscular arms were covered in hand and boot shaped bruises, neck had a slight cut on the front from the knife they threatened him with. His face though. The right side was almost black with bruises, the jaw slightly swollen now that he was in proper light. He must have showered before going to the lab because it wasn’t this bad at breakfast. “They really did a number on you didn’t they?” 

“Yeah well. You cant say they handle humans very well.” He shrugged and smiled sadly before tinkering again. Loki leaned forward and kissed his damaged cheek. “Kiss it better?” Tony raised his good eyebrow.

“Shut up.” He pushed him gently and Tony laughed but smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” He handed over a spare Starkpad. “Play with that if you want.” Tony scratched the back of his neck. “That one is actually for you. So put whatever on it.” He tried to act cool but Loki could see the nerves. 

“Thank you Anthony.” He squeezed the others hand and then walked over to the cars lining the wall. 

“You're welcome.” He called then smiled like a lovesick puppy at Loki’s back. He missed having Loki with him. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“How squeamish are you?” Tony called some time later. Loki was sat in the Lambo downloading different apps onto his pad. 

“Not particularly why?” He looked up and Tony beckoned him over. 

“Can you change this?” He held up the new reactor and Loki swallowed hard before standing up and walking over. 

“What do I have to do?” He squared his shoulders.

“Take the bandages off then go wash your hands.” Tony directed, pulling off his shirt. He hadn’t showered then, just washed. Loki set about removing the bandages and winced when he saw how jagged the edges were. 

“They really did a crappy job there.” Loki had to free a part of the bandage where the skin had healed to it. 

“We were in a dark cellar.” Tonys voice shook as the skin ripped and Loki soothed a hand over his shoulder. 

“Well.” He binned the bandage and washed his hands in the sink by the door, pulling on rubber gloves and returning. Tony leaned the chair back and held up the new device.

“Right. Whats gonna happen is I will take this one out.” He pointed at the blue piece in his chest, “And you have to out the new one in, clip the wire to Bottom plate. But don't let it touch the sides ok?” He handed over the device and Loki swallowed hard but nodded. Tony twisted the one in his body and unceremoniously yanked it out the socket, putting it on the side and motioning to Loki to put it in. He did it quickly and efficiently and didn’t throw up which he thought was for the better. 

“There you go.” He let out the breath he was holding and Tony was smiling at him.

“Thank you.” Tony sat up and a lop sided smile dropped onto his lips. Loki was fiddling with the gloves awkwardly. “You did so good for me.” Tony reached out to brush his hand over the side of Loki’s face and he leaned into to heavily. 

“Thank you.” Loki took the gloves off, balling them up and throwing them in the bin, before climbing into Tonys lap. He was surprised but not objecting so Anthony wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, rubbing circles on his back and legs when they tucked up in front of him. 

“You are welcome.” Tony kissed his temple and Loki leaned his head on his shoulder then reached for the old reactor. 

“This is so much heavier.” Loki commented, weighing it up in his memory to the other. 

“This one feels better.” Tony replied, brushing his fingers over the others scalp.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Loki looked up at him with eyes blown wide and Tony realised what he was was doing. But Loki didn’t seem to mind so he went with it. 

“Don’t know.” He shrugged and nibbled on Loki’s ear playfully. “What do you think we should do with it?” 

“Frame it. Put it up in the workshop.” Loki decided, letting himself slip. He wasn’t used to being allowed to relax enough to space out but he felt safe, and praise always got him. 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Tony kissed his cheek temple. “Do you want to design the frame?” 

“Hmmm yes please.” He nodded but snuggled into Tonys embrace more. “Not yet though.”

“No? How about we put a film on?” Tony could do with a break, and looking after Loki was calming him and centring his mind from all the back and forth chatter and problems happening inside of it. 

“Please.” He nodded enthusiastically and Tony pulled up his extensive film collection on the large screen in front of them. 

“Pick Baby.” Tony told him, taking the shiver that slipped over Loki’s shoulders as a good sign. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Yes. Yes I know. Fine. I'll come in you happy?” Tony was growling quietly down the phone but it still woke Loki up who was curled in his lap. He had fallen asleep not far fom the end of The Sword In The Stone. Tony hung up and threw his phone on the desk, wrapping both arms around Loki tightly. 

“You gotta go work?” He croaked, coughing to make his voice function. 

“Yeah I gotta go deal with a couple of people. Will you be ok or want to come with me?” Tony ran his hand through Loki’s hair, frowning at the lack of it. He missed the long locks. 

“I'll come with if my clothes have arrived?” He suggested, still warm with sleep. 

“Sounds good to me.” Tony kissed his forehead and then released him so he could get up. 

“Do you have a dress code?” Loki asked, his stride longer than Tonys as they walked to the first floor. 

“Not naked.” Tony joked then groaned. “Generally suits but a shirt and dress pants are good.” He took Loki’s hand and smiled when Loki squeezed his fingers back. 

“Damn you're pretty naked I’m sure.” Loki effortless flirted, blushing when he realised because it had been over half a year since he could do that.

“Maybe ill show you some time.” Tony winked then noticed the mountains of boxes by the door. “Looks like you're coming with me.” 

“I don't mind.” Loki strode over and opened the first box with a suit label on the side. Dragging out the charcoal grey suit he hun it over the coat stand then dug around for a shirt. The first one he came across was sapphire blue and he held them up together. 

“You really aren’t making this easy for me are you?” Tony raised an eyebrow and Loki laughed, folding them over his arm. 

“Where would the fun be in that?” He swung his hips as he walked up, something he knows really gets Tony, and patted his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to Tonys room without even thinking about it. Tony stood there, Loki’s boxes around his ankles with a dumbstruck look across his face. There Were quick glances of his Loki in there and it was messing with his head big time. And his libido but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once they were dressed, Tonys suit a light grey with a red shirt, they got into the Audi R8 and Tony drove just fast enough to scare himself. 

“Are intending to kill us?” Loki screeched when he put his foor down. 

“No. If I was id be doing this in the soft top.” He laughed, taking the corner with minimal slow down. 

“Next time I fucking drive.” Loki hissed, gripping door and the chair. 

“Aw baby this is fun though.” He slowed down a tad just so Loki would relax and cruised into the city, slipping into the carpark underneath the Tower. 

“Well.” Loki huffed. He was right. It was fun. 

“Ready?” Tony reached over and pressed his hand to Loki’s cheek. 

“Lets get ‘em.” He tried to sound more optimistic than he was. 

“You'll be fine.” Tony tried to reassure but it didn’t really help. So he just got out, coming round to open Loki’s door and bowing as he got out. 

“You trying it give me a royalty complex?” Loki quirked a smirk but Tony just shrugged. 

“I cant see a problem with that.” He fixed Loki’s hair and then nodded to him. “Lets go.”

Loki could hear people whispering as he and Tony walked through the halls of the building. He had never been in Stark Tower but it was a lot more chrome and futuristic than The Odinson Building, which was all gold and wood, but it was beautiful. All the sharp angles and glass panels made it almost dangerously professional rather than somewhere you would go to meet someone. It was imposing, Loki could admit that in his head. Not out loud. 

“Mr Stark.” A short dark haired woman appeared, flustered and breathing heavily. 

“Hello Flora, what can I help you with?” Tony stopped and Loki stepped to his side so she could talk. 

“Ms Potts is waiting for you in your office.” She nodded, looking forlorn.

“Thank you Flora.” He nodded and walked away just as she opened her mouth to say sorry. Loki gave her an apologetic look and sped up to catch him.

“Assistant?” Loki queried and Tony waved. 

“I have her to run the company and keep people in check. Came with amazing credentials, pretty too, in a plain way but none the less. Shes ruthless.” He laughed. “Put me in my place the first rime I met her. I knew she would do a good job at that point.” Tony smiled at Loki who grimaced, jealousy rearing its ugly head for no reason and shook himself. 

“Good morning Mr Stark, Mr Odinson.” A strawberry blond woman holding a clipboard in a skirt suit sharp enough to cut ice appeared at there side. She was the first person to properly acknowledge Loki and he jumped slightly. 

“Pep, good to see you. What am I here for?” Tony smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow. 

“You don’t know?” She looked seriously unimpressed. Maybe Loki could like her. 

“Ok I know its to meet with the board.” Tony admitted. “Doesn’t mean I can’t hope you have some other task for me.”

“You can pick colours for your new office?” She tried, flicking through paper on her board. “Is Mr Odinson here for a reason?” It wasn’t rude. But it did grate Loki the wrong way. He was tenser than a board. 

“Moral support?” Tony suggested, looking up at Loki with a shrug. 

“Is he in the meeting with you?” She raised an eyebrow at him and Tony turned to Loki. 

“Wanna be bored or wanna decide what you wanna do for the rest of your life?” He laughed darkly. 

“Both sound equally horrendous.” Loki was far too optimistic.

“You can do both together?” Tony offered, opening the door for both of his guests and entering his office behind them. 

“Sounds good to me.” Loki pulled out his Starkpad from his bag. “Promise not to make too much noise.”

“I know.” Tony smiled at him, relief evident in his face. “He coming with.”

“Obadiah isn't going to like that.” She warned. 

“Obadiah can jump off the top of the tower.” He spoke sweetly. 

“You are the boss now.” She pointed out. Obadiah gave her the creeps, it was defiantly personal. 

“Yeah. Wanna look over the contracts and find a loophole?” He turned to Loki, knowing paperwork was his forte and he nodded happily. 

“I'll find one.” He promised, squeezing Tonys upper arm and sitting down facing the window. 

“Can you email it to him please?” Tony turned to Pepper who nodded. 

“Yes. You have five minuets to be in the meeting room. I'll see you there. Good luck Mr Odinson.” She called as she strode toward the door. 

“I think I need it.” He called back and her laugh could be heard as the door closed. 

“See what I mean?” Tony sat in the chair closest to Loki’s and reached out to take his hand. 

“I do. Well either get along swimmingly or be at each others throats in days.” Loki smirked and Tony realised just how evil that smile was. 

“Don’t eat my assistant, shes the reason I can actually spend time with you.” Tony pointed out and Loki tilted his head to the side.

“Maybe she can survive then.” He purred, leaning forward into Tonys space. 

“Stop it Mister. You know what that voice does.” Tony smirked, leaning close but stopping and kissing Lokis forehead before standing up. “Come on lets piss off Obie.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki was only half listening whilst scanning through Obadiahs contract. Tony had told him it was unbreakable but looking into it Loki spied a few holes which he highlighted for later. 

“What is he even doing here?” Obadiahs voice broke through his concentration and he looked up with politely acid filled eyes. 

“He's my guest.” Tony cut in before Loki could attack, hand flat out to his friend. “This is my company, I do what I wish.” 

“Oh but you don’t.” Obie sneered, pacing at the opposite end of the table. “We own just as much of the company as you do.” 

“Eh minor details.” Tony waved his hand at them. “Now where is the real problem in the room?” 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki was impressed. Tony handled himself well in front of people, the way he demanded attention didn’t go unnoticed and he decided to tell him that later. But at this particular moment in time he was concerned about the way Obadiah was looking at his Anthony. It was almost contempt. Like he knew something he shouldn’t. It made his skin crawl. Once the meeting finished he followed Tony out like a shadow, noticing the tense line of his shoulders and back. 

“Tony.” Tony stopped in his tracks, Loki stepping into his body then jumping back. 

“Obadiah.” Tony turned quickly, tucking Loki behind him subtly. 

“I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss.” He sounded fake even to Lokis ears and he raised his hand to press it between Tonys shoulderblades. 

“Thank you.” Tonys voice was clipped and strained. 

“You should know I’m here to help running the company in any way you deem helpful.” He put his hand on Tonys shoulder who jumped about three foot backwards. 

“That wont be necessary.” Tony shrugged the hand off and turned on his heel. 

“You know you wont throw me out Anthony.” Obie called, voice more threatening than Loki had ever heard before. It made his skin grow cold and he made a conscious effort to put himself between the two men. 

“I will. Come on Loki.” Tony called without turning and walked to his office without waiting to see if Loki followed. 

“Oh Loki?” Obie called before he got out of ear shot. “You aren’t a Odinson. Id stop using that name id I were you.” His glair teamed with a false friendly smile could freeze flames and Loki shivered before following Tony. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What did he say to you?” Tony was leaning against the doorframe, jacket off and the top if his shirt unbuttoned. 

“What?” He stuttered then shut the door leaning heavily against it. 

“You have the face that looks how I feel. What did he say?” Tony stepped up, putting his hands either side of Lokis jaw and making him look into his face. 

“He told me to stop using Odinson.” He heaved a breaking sigh and curled in on Tony, letting his arms slide around his waist. 

“Bullshit.” Tony cursed and wrapped himself around the other man. 

“Hes right.” Loki sobbed and Tony dimmed the glass walls, pulling Loki with him into the sofa and onto his lap.

“What do you mean?” Tony rubbed his back and Loki curled into him. 

“Come on Anthony? Have you seen my family? I am nothing alike.” He pulled back with a scoff.

“Are you saying im my father?” Tony raised both eyebrows and Loki shook his head. 

“You still look like your parents.” Loki took his jacket off. 

“What are you on about?” Tony leaned forward, arms on his knees and Loki hissed under his breath. 

“I looked into it a few years back. I am adopted!” He crowded in Tonys space who shrugged. 

“Your mother raised you didn’t she?” Tony wasn’t going to back down. “Frigga is your mother.”

“Was.” Loki sneered. 

“Is.” Tony stood up, squaring his soulders. “You can disown Odin, fuck disown Thor for all I care. But Frigga was your mother regardless of wether sye gave birth to you or not.” 

“Like you'd know.” Loki span around, stomping over to the big desk in the centre of the room and slamming his hands down on it. 

“Do you know how often I was smacked by my father for calling Jarvis dad? He hated it but at the end of the day Jarvis raised me and he didn't. Do you really think I don’t know what I’m saying?” He stormed to the other side of the desk. “And only I can abuse my desk thank you Mister.” 

“Poor little Anthony. Lets feel sorry for his abusive father, whine whine whine, daddy hit me, wa wa wa.” Loki sneered, walking around and getting in Tonys space. 

“Poor little Loki, loving mother, doting brother, all the world on his skinny shoulders.” Tony threw his hands out dramatically. 

“Oh look daddys best friend abused me, I will use that to get away from trouble.” Loki put on a voice. 

“Oh dear daddy tried to set me up in a marriage that would benefit me.” Tony hissed back, shoulders shrugging. 

“You fucking dare.” Loki poked a finger into his chest. 

“Or what Loki? You cannot do any worse.” Tony stepped close enough to force Lokis hand back. 

“You infuriate me.” Loki all but screamed. 

“I always have!” Tony shouted back at him. 

“Why didn’t I just walk away from you?” Loki spun round and shoved a chair. 

“Stop damaging my furniture! That’s my job!” Tony grabbed his arm and made him turn around. “Whats the real problem here?”

“You Anthony!” Loki jabbed the arc reactor through Tonys shirt and Tony stumbled back in pain, the chair moving as he hit it causing him to land on the floor heavily. “Fuck are you ok?” He knelt down but Tony pushed him away. 

“Since I’m such a problem then just leave.” Tony got up and walked towards the window, his voice dropping to half the usual volume. Loki was still kneeling, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Or if you have something to say just say it.” 

“Fine.” Loki stood up and grabbed his coat, slamming the door behind him. It wasn’t till he physically ran unto Pepper that he realised there was a slight problem in his plan. 

“Woah there. Whats got you in a rush?” She grabbed his shoulders and steadied him. “Want me to call Jarvis?” She asked him. 

“Yes. No. fuuuck.” Loki threw his head back and groaned. 

“Fight?” He nodded. “You chose to leave?” He nodded again. “You want to let him boil over or want to deal with him now?” 

“Which is better?” He joked but let out a huff anyway. 

“Depends what you want out of it.” She shrugged. “You go home hell be seething for the rest of the day and either be glad to see you there or still mad and have a fight but at least he can go to his lab and chill out. You go back now he's likely to ignore you. Your choice.” 

“How long have you worked for him?” Loki was suddenly aware of just how much she knew about Tony. 

“Since he was sixteen. Cocky little boy but he has grown into a very good man. Ive seen the way he looks at you. Trust me ive seen how he looks at his partners and you? You are different.” She wagged her finger at him. “Please don’t screw him up again.”

“Me screw him up?” Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“He lost it last time you went. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He nearly turned the company over buying stupid thrills to make him forget.” She informed him cooly but she checked her watch and sighed. “Look, if I may be frank? Go home. Wait there, cook something chocolate filled and apologise. I have to go but good luck.” She turned away from him. “Jarvis will be outside in half an hour. The canteen doesn’t charge.” She called back. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“He is a handfull.” Jarvis commented as Loki got in the car. 

“Very much so.” Loki rolled his eyes and Jarvis laughed. 

“Ill show you where the cooking supplies are.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There was not a spot of flour anywhere but the beautifully iced chcolate cake sat atop the stand proudly on the island counter. Loki was on a laptop Jarvis had given him and was writing up all the holes in Obadiahs contract. 

“Something smells good Jarv.” Tony called as he came up the stairs. 

“Not me.” Jarvis called from his room where he had spent the whole afternoon. 

“Huh?” Tony wondered into the kitchen but stopped short at the sight of Loki sat at the counter. 

“Hello Anthony.” Loki looked up cautiously over the screen. 

“Loki.” His eyes cut from Loki to the cake. “You bumped into Pepper then?” 

“How’d you know?” He tried to smile but it was a bit too self conscious. 

“Its her way to break me into new things. Give me chocolate and distract me so I don’t pay full attention.” Tony sighed and walked around the island, biting his lower lip. 

“Im sorry I got angry. It wasn’t your fault.” Loki apologised, pushing the laptop to the side. “But you do infuriate me. You always have.” 

“Yeah well so do you.” Tony shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze.

“The only reason I could keep up whilst you were away was thinking about the time we had.” Loki mumbled, picking at the edge of his shirt. 

“Really?” Tony stepped closer but didn’t touch. 

“Yeah. No matter how hard it got you kept me sane. I hated you. Gods I hated you at points. But knew that you were out there. I knew that you did it for a reason.” He finally looked up and Tony was biting his lower lip. 

“You kept me sane when I was taken prisoner.” Tony whispered. “I knew if I got out I could fight for you. I could go back to fight for you if you still wanted me. I didn’t think that you may not.” 

“Anthony you are the only one I want I just cant get my brain to shut up.” Loki whispered back, reaching out for Tony who took his hands. 

“Maybe you should listen to them. They are only trying to keep you safe.” Tony countered, squeezing his fingers. 

“So are you.” Loki whispered and Tony nodded. 

“Yeah I am. But if that’s not me then I’m not going to stop you.” Tonys eyes glistened with tears but he didn’t let them fall. 

“Gods Tony of course you're it.” Loki huffed a laugh and threw himself into Tonys arms, curling into the other man. 

“Im not good enough for you.” Tony warned him, arms tightening around his waist. 

“Of course not. You're no where near good enough. But neither am i. I am far from good enough for you but that’s ok.” Loki told him in a stern voice and Tony laughed. 

“Why thank you.” Anthony smiled at him and Loki pressed his had to the others face, melting a little when he turned to kiss his palm. 

“Always one to take any compliment.” Loki laughed quietly. 

“You always knew how to give them.” He sighed, pressing himself into Lokis form. 

“Youre just easily pleased.” Loki breathed, his face tilting towards Tonys. 

“Only by you.” He smiled and closed his eyes, forcing himself to stay still. Loki watched the way his eyelids fluttered, the way his lashes fanned out over his cheeks, his lips slick with whatever product he had on them to stop it splitting again. He brushed his thumb out to wipe under his bruised eye and felt Tony tighten his grip on his waist. 

“Loki.” He whispered and Loki gave in, ignoring his head for once and pressing his lips square to the genius’s. Tony let out a surprised squeak but pulled him closer, kissing back gently. Loki let his fingers slide though Anthony’s hair, lips getting more fevered as he pressed him back into the side. Tony let himself be moved but did attempt to take over the kiss by sliding his tongue out along the seam of Loki’s lips, begging entrance which he got seconds after, and moaned loudly at the way they fit together. Automatically they knew what to do, which way to twist, how to breathe and when and it made him feel like his knees would give out if he wasn’t holding on to Loki so tight. 

“Anthony.” Loki murmured between kisses. “Please.” 

“What?” He pulled back, eyes blown wide but focused on the darker haired man. 

“Just. Please.” He whined and Tony went back to kissing him, lifting him up and spinning him around to sit on the counter, hands kneading his thighs and letting out little breathy moans. Loki responded without over thinking and moaned back, fingers tugging Tonys hair and legs wrapping around his waist. 

“Baby, we should move the cake.” Tony whispered against his cheek, kissing down his neck playfully. 

“We should eat the cake.” Loki smirked and Tony pulled back, grabbing a plate, knife and two forks. 

“Do the honours?” He pointed at the blade and Loki lifted it, cutting into the cake. As be slid the piece out smarties escaped the centre. “How?” 

“Magic.” Loki waved his fingers around and Tony snorted, kissing him because he could before getting some on his fork and offering it. Loki took it quickly, curling his lips around the offering and sucking too hard when he pulled away just to screw with the other. Tony let out a loud moan which was replaced with the cake Loki offered. His eyes fluttered shut as the chocolate melted. 

“You could give Jarvis a run for his money with this.” Tony informed and there was a shout from the other side of the house making both men snort. 

“Ill take that as a compliment.” Loki leaned in and kissed him again. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There were some things in life Tony Stark did not like. 

Obadiah Stane.

Thanos.

Odin. 

Being ignored. 

Seeing Loki hurt. 

Knives. 

 

But there were somethings he really did like. 

His roommate. 

Fast cars.

His roommates laugh. 

His roommates smile. 

His roommates lips. 

New machines. 

And explosions.


End file.
